combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Proposition- Giving Muddapaka a TEMP Moderator Status
THIS VOTE IS HEREBY CLOSED WITH A MAJORITY 2-1 'YES' VOTE. USER:MUDDAPAKA WILL HEREBY GIVEN TEMPORARY MODERATOR STATUS FROM NOW UNTIL THE END OF THE MONTH: AUGUST. Intro Hey dere, I'm Muddapaka! I've been on the wiki since December of '12, but have been an on-and-off Combat Arms player since CA first came out. I'd like for you to consider my Proposition of TEMPORARILY promoting me to Moderator! Facts 'Has ~1,924 edits!' Admittedly 100-150 were bad ''edits such as deleting 1-Day pricing, adding/removing catagories pages that should not have been added/removed. WAS BANNED. (Oh-noes!) I was banned on my own request. NOT for bad reasons such as vandalism/spamming/etc. '''Active! Except for the 2 weeks I was banned, I've been on almost every day and plan to continue to do so as I will be at home taking online courses the duration of this Summer. Furthermore, the majority of Mods are from Australia/New Zealand, which means a 8-hour time difference between them and American users. This means that I will be on the wiki at times where they wouldn't. 'Mature' Well at least that's what I've been told.... The Question Summer has the potential of increased vandalism rates cuz some people just have too much time on their hands. The fact that there are few moderators on the wiki (the majority of which are in Australia/New Zealand) means potential vandalism during West Coast time which cannot be addressed quickly due to the time gap. I'm asking for Mod powers (Roll Back Editing and Ban Hammer) for the duration of the Summer (Now till Aug 31). '''''I AM NOT TAKING ANYONE'S POSITION AWAY'' NOR AM I PREVENTING OTHERS FROM BEING PROMOTED WITH THIS VOTE'' Voting Please remember to use , , and to sign with ~~~~ when voting! Dont forget to give a reason why! (Dont be afraid to be honest! I wont hold grudges >:D ) Yersh # He is very active on the wiki. He is also mature and responsible and he is also very nice to all Wikians. I think he has the potential to become a great mod. YOLOSWAG (talk) 00:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) # The candidate's editing skills may not be outstanding, but one does not need to be have exceptional editing skills to control vandalism. The candidate has a very remarkable attitude towards the Wiki, and I believe he is one of the best replacements for me. 07:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Nahhh # currently opposing cause: *Lack of editing skills/experience *No point in giving temporary moderator status that only lasts for 2 months. If anyone is gonna be granted mod, might as well as make it permanent. *Really, if anyone should be given this position, the best candidate would be blue. --ILYx3 (talk) 03:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Comments - In response to the perceived uselessness of giving a temporary moderator status, I would say that it would be a very useful feature, indeed. I think of it as a 'trial run'. That way, someone who is viewed as being on the line between worthy and not can show whether or not they would do a good job. In addition, it is useful in giving the user in question experience related to the position, and to show them what it's really like - they might come out of it not wanting to be a permanent moderator, or they might come out of it with the experience they need for that position. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 05:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) -Lack of editing skills/experience. No point in giving temporary moderator status that only lasts for 2 months. If anyone is gonna be granted mod, might as well as make it permanent. Really, if anyone should be given this position, the best candidate would be blue. --ILYx3 (talk) 03:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : 1. Lack of editing skills/experience'''-'' Not knowing EVERYTHING isn't bad, whats important is that you can learn quickly. 2. '''''No point in giving temporary moderator status that only lasts for 2 months- Think of it as an internship. If me being a mod is beneficial, I can apply for full mod. If it isn't, I can get shot down if I apply again :D. 3. Really, if anyone should be given this position, the best candidate would be blue'.'' I agree. Blue is (*so large a number I cant type it*) times better than me! If this were a competition I would drop out in a heartbeat! However, this ISN'T a competition and if he chooses to run he can STILL GET A MOD STATUS!!!*YAY*. I urge you to reconsider you vote or raise any other concerns you have with my proposition or explanation.Muddapaka (talk) 05:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) - This, I will sit out. I will let others decide, I like you too much to be un-biased ^-^ '''I should be a vandal-guard-thing-more-titles-needed person. :D - LovingKate; 30th of June, 2013 10:13 PM EST. : - lol will you vote if no one else does? plzzzzz - Muddapaka; 30th of June, 2013 10:24 PM EST - How about...a week's trial run? -- ZeroExalted(Talk) • 15:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : - A week isn't enough time. Two or three weeks seems more appropriate. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 03:21, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads Category:2013